Ume
Agata Forest Kamiki Village Kamui |membership = Canine Warriors |family = Kokari (owner) Princess Fuse (former owner) Yatsu (former owner) |species = Dog (Shiba Inu) |gender = Male }} Ume is a dog that belonged to Kokari. He lived with Kokari and his father in Agata Forest. He was Kokari's constant companion, always watching him when he fished and accompananying him wherever the boy traveled. Ume is the guise name of 'Jin ' , and was always referred to by his real name by the Eight Canine Warriors and Princess Fuse. Ume is a pastel red Shiba Inu with white patches on his underside, "fake eye" fur spots, tail tip, paws, complete with several flower-shaped markings on his side. The Justice Orb, which is the same color as his fur, is attached to the orange bandanna he wears around his neck. On the back of the bandanna is a circle with two lines within it, the symbol of the Satomi House that all Canine Warriors bear on their bandanna. History ''Ōkami Ume was first mentioned by Kokari, when he recounted his misadventure involving himself and his dog to Amaterasu - Kokari and Ume had entered the Tsuta Ruins together, but Ume was accidentally left in the ruins when a monstrous growl caused Kokari to flee. He was eaten by the Spider Queen, who was defeated by Amaterasu in order to save him. Once freed after the battle, Ume was finally reunited with his master. Their reunion was cut short, however - before long, he was eaten by the infamous Whopper - the massive, legendary catfish who swallowed the moon itself from its reflection on the waters. Upon catching the Whopper, it spits out Ume. He then reveals himself as Canine Warrior Jin and challenges Amaterasu to a battle. Upon victory, he resolves to stay with Kokari on his travels, gives Amaterasu the Justice Orb, and lets her go to return it to Princess Fuse. He later appears in Kamui, relaxing in the freezing climate and watching Kokari fish. If she so pleases, Amaterasu can fight him again in the optional battle with the Canine Warriors. Ōkamiden He and Kokari return to Agata Forest, 9 months after the events of ''Ōkami. He is with Kokari at the time when Kuni and Chibiterasu arrive. When talked to, he recognizes Amaterasu's scent on Chibiterasu. Combat Ume is not at all a difficult opponent. When the battle starts, Amaterasu can immediately approach him and begin her assault with farming techniques. After the farming procedures are completed, Amaterasu has to focus on attacking Ume while simultaneously defending from the Canine Warrior's offense. When Ume jumps into the air and perform a somersault before landing, his Justice Orb glowing, Amaterasu has to run to a certain distance, wait for Ume to lunge at her, and when he has covered half the distance between his original position and Amaterasu's, execute a Sub-Reflector Counterattack to gain a Demon Fang and defend from the attack. Other attacks of the Canine Warrior includes a series of multiple lunge and bites, a hole-digging attack, and a land mine attack. When sufficient damage is dealt, Ume will be stunned, a chance for Amaterasu to deal further damage. Category:Eight Canine Warriors Category:Characters in Ōkamiden Category:Characters in Ōkami